


Inappropriate Turkey Talk

by Kristilove



Series: Meet the Giantsbanes [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family, Modern Westeros, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristilove/pseuds/Kristilove
Summary: Tormund and Brienne's son reveal some interesting information during Thanksgiving dinner.





	Inappropriate Turkey Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This short is based off the Matters of the Heart epilogue and part of the Meet the Giantsbanes series.

The warm, lowly lit kitchen was set with fall décor and the table was filled with all the Thanksgiving trimmings. They opted to use the smaller dining area because Brienne convinced her father to let all the staff go home for the holiday. Selwyn hesitantly agreed but his daughter was persistent this year. The medium sized wooden table for six would be perfect for their family affair.

Although the outside of the house had a medieval feel because it was a castle, portions of the inside had been upgraded to modern contemporary. The kitchen was one of those places that Roelle insisted needed renovations. She asked for a gourmet kitchen with stainless steel appliances, a double oven, a subzero fridge and a large kitchen island. She had also asked for a smaller dining table in there when Brienne and her new family decided to move back. Roelle hated using the main dining area when there were only a few people eating at a time. It was away from the kitchen and seemed very impersonal and distant. She had the smaller table set behind the large kitchen island and it was easily assessable to everything.

Tormund had only been home for a few minutes, back from a two-week work trip and grateful he made it home in time for Thanksgiving. He flew upstairs before anyone could see him to surprise Brienne who was disappointed when she thought he wouldn’t make it. She hoped that all the food she helped Roelle prepare wouldn’t go to waste. She was a bit tired from all the work she had put in, but her face lit up when he walked in the room. The newest baby, Aly, was barely five weeks old and she commanded a lot of Brienne’s attention since she was breastfed. Seeing her husband gave her a burst of energy and happiness.

Selwyn sat at one head of the table with TJ to be stationed to his right and Roelle to his left once she sat down. Nicolas was passed out in his baby chair with milk dripping down the side of his mouth. He was a big boy for his age and ate a lot. Tormund called him a great big monster but that’s what he always envisioned a child with Brienne to be.

TJ entered the kitchen and sat at the table. He dropped his head in his hands with a disappointed look on his face. Selwyn focused his attention on him and poked his hand. “What’s wrong with you? You were just talking with your mother upstairs and now you have a depressed look on your face.”

“I was talking to mommy and dad just busted in the room and interrupted us. Then he started kissing all over mommy and told me to leave.” He folded his arms with furrowed eyebrows. “Whenever daddy comes home after a long trip, he always wants to be alone with mommy first. She’s playing with the toy he brought home.”

Selwyn had a puzzled look on his face and looked at Roelle who had begun to giggle. “What toy?”

TJ shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. She’s playing with a toy. When I was leaving, I heard Daddy ask mommy if she missed him. Then daddy said look what I brought home for you. Do you wanna play with it? She said we have to go downstairs but he said it would only take ten minutes but he really needed her to play with it now.”

Selwyn looked at Roelle and groaned his disapproval. He thought it inappropriate and irresponsible for his parents to allow him to hear such filth. “They’ve been married for how long now, with three kids and they’re still in the honeymoon stage? Now we have to wait ten minutes before we can eat?”  


Roelle lifted a sleeping Nicolas out of his chair and rested him in his playpen. “Oh, hush up. You remember what it was like to be in love remember? He’s been gone for a while, let them be.” Roelle was a big advocate of them spending time together so that they could continue to be a happy couple. There were nights that she couldn’t sleep because of the _noises_ coming out of their room.

“Papa, do you know what kind of toy it is? Can I play with it?” TJ had an innocent look on his face not knowing the context of what was going on.

He glared at Roelle before responding to TJ. “It’s a grown-up toy and it’s only for your mother.” He sighed deeply and continued. “Have you heard anything else?”

TJ put his finger to his chin while deep in thought. “Well… before mommy brought Aly home, she’d yell at daddy to help her get the baby out. He said he would try and then she’d cry all night. I don’t know what he was doing but he kept asking if it hurt.”

Selwyn’s cheeks reddened and he turned to Roelle again. “Maybe we should have the other side of the house renovated so that there is more room for everyone to spread out. I’ll talk to them about it when…if they ever decide to come down.”

Roelle sat down at the table. “You shouldn’t be eavesdropping on your parents.”

“What’s eavesdropping?” TJ asked.

Brienne and Tormund entered the kitchen holding hands and smiling. She sat down next to TJ and rubbed the top of his head while Tormund looked in on his sleeping babies. Although Aly was sleeping, he picked her up and kissed her head before placing her back down gently. He loved his little girl and he already knew she had him wrapped around her tiny fingers. He walked over to Roelle and kissed her on the cheek and then shook hands with Selwyn. He took his place at the opposite head of the table next to Brienne and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. TJ looked on and rolled his eyes. He was sick of them kissing all the time.

“I’m glad we didn’t have to wait ten minutes.” Selwyn looked at Brienne. “You must not have had too much fun with the toy.” Selwyn chuckled while Roelle tried to hide her smile.

Tormund looked at Brienne puzzled but shook off the joke they weren’t privy to. The family said grace and enjoyed small talk about Tormund’s travels while they ate. Selwyn thought to bring up the conversation about the renovation.

“I was thinking that you guys could renovate the other side of the house that’s not being used. I think with your expanding family you need some more space.”

Brienne wasn’t really sure how she felt about that. With her father’s health problems over the last few years, she wanted to stay close to help Roelle monitor him. She felt that he needed people close to him for immediate assistance as needed. “I like our setup now. We aren’t that far from you and I can help you when you need it.”

Tormund liked the proposal. He wanted a new master bedroom badly and space away from the children. He already had a renovation plan in his mind. He missed his house in California and wanted to bring some of those touches to his new home. Aly would eventually need her own room as well. “I think it’s a great idea. We need more room.”

“I like my room. I want to keep it.” TJ chimed in.

“I think you need to be away from your parent’s room too. Eavesdropping is not acceptable.” Roelle added.

“What’s eavesdropping?” TJ asked again.

Brienne caressed his little cheek. “It’s when you secretly listen to other people’s conversations sweetheart.”

“Oh, you mean when I hear daddy tell mommy to play with his hard as a rock cock.”

Tormund almost choked on his drink and coughed loudly. Brienne ducked her red face in her hand in shame. Roelle covered her mouth to hide her smile and Selwyn scratched his head and looked away. There was silence for a moment as TJ looked around the table.

“What’s a cock anyway?”

“A rooster!” All the adults said in unison.

Tormund was so embarrassed he couldn’t look in Selwyn’s direction. He wouldn’t want to hear about his son in laws sexual antics if he was in Selwyn’s shoes, married or not. He kept his head down and asked for someone to pass him the sweet potato pie.

Roelle cut him a piece instead of passing him the whole pie. She had been recently teasing him about his new dad bod and encouraged him to lose weight. He was doing well but she teased him whenever she thought he would be going on another food binge. “Here you go. I don’t want you getting fat again.”

He gave her a playful glare as she passed him the plate. She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

TJ looked at Roelle. “Mommy is the reason he’s fat. I’ve heard daddy say to mommy look, you gave me a chubby in my pants.”

Tormund dropped his fork on his plate with a clank and looked at Brienne. “Yeah, maybe we should look into renovating the other side of the house.”

She sighed deeply. “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I finally had to find time to finish it in my crazy schedule. Trying to work on other dimensions of my writing instead of just angst. Stay tuned for the Christmas short (Christmas with the Giantsbanes). Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
